polarexpressfandomcom-20200214-history
Billy the Lonely Boy
Billy *'Gender': Male *'Born': 1951 *'Age': 8 *'Status': Alive/Unknown *'Location': Edbrooke Ave, 11344, Somewhere in Michigan, USA Billy is a eight-year-old who thinks Christmas doesn't work out for him. Because of this he comes off as a rather lonely and sad boy. He smells and is too lonely. Depression is a key fact in this boy's life. With his dumber and dumber bowl hair cut nobody likes him even Santa and his parents. All he wants to be is a gangster and be a savage (SavageBilly). He wants people to cringe after watching his scenes. Bio Billy did not want to ride on the Polar Express, but he ran after it after changing his mind. When he couldn't keep up, the Hero Boy pulled the emergency brake to stop the train. He got on and sat in the end passenger car, away from the other children. When all the other children get hot chocolate, Hero Girl and the conductor bring him some after realizing he didn't get any, which causes the hero of the story to lose the Hero Girl's ticket while trying to bring it to her. He first met the Hero Boy when the Hero Girl and Billy sang "When Christmas Comes to Town" around the 11th scene of the movie. When all the other children go to meet Santa, Billy chooses to stay behind, so the Hero Girl and the Hero Boy get back on the train to attempt to convince him to come, causing the car to unattached from the rest of the train and move. Once the train stops, the three set out to get back to the tree, causing them to find Billy's Christmas present, which was the last one wrapped. Billy grabs it, which leads the other two to follow, where they end up with the rest of the presents in Santa's bag. He wanted to open his Christmas present early, but Sarah told him he had to wait until Christmas. An elf then takes it from him while helping him out of the bag, assuring him it will be in good hands. Billy lives close by the boy on Edbrooke Avenue, in Michigan. Billy's family lives in poverty, as depicted by the film. His house is described as being "on the wrong side of the tracks" to the other children's houses, and his appearance is much simpler and poorer than his friends. Billy believes that Christmas doesn't work out for him because his parents don't have enough money to buy him presents, which is why he is so resistant to part with his gift, as it is his first one and he doesn't want to lose it. His house is more run down than the other houses in the neighborhood, and from outside the window, Billy's Christmas tree is more sparse and smaller than the tree in the house of the Hero Boy. He is reluctant to make friends as he feels intimidated by the others' wealth, and he is afraid of what they will think of him if they realise that his family live in poverty. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Children